


An Anders Adoption.

by BunnyJess



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Parenting, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Connor puts up with too much shit, Damian Wayne is a good brother, Dinah Lance is a BAMF, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, HiC is bollocks and ignored, Jason Todd is a good brother, Kissing, M/M, Married Life, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of seperation, Oliver Queen is a Good Parent, Pets, Post-Red Hood and the Outlaws #25, Secret Marriage, The League of Assassins (DCU), forging of records, injuries, mentions of Donna Troy, new alias, new names, ride or die - Freeform, roy harper is a good husband, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: As Damian sat in the cave re-watching the cowl footage from Batman for the sixth time he felt a chill run down his spine and ice run through his veins. If Bruce would beat the son who’s death had broken his psyche as severely as he had tonight what was there stopping his father from doing the same to him if he slipped up and killed again. He hadn’t stopped to ask why Jason had shot Cobblepot. It was clear to Damian from all the video footage he’d analysed frame by frame that Jason had pulled away at the last second, clearly not wanting to kill the Penguin. How had his father missed this?





	An Anders Adoption.

**Author's Note:**

> This has taken me months to finish but I'm finally happy with it. I just got so worried for Damian after RHatO#25 as he's so similar to Jason.

As Damian sat in the cave re-watching the cowl footage from Batman for the sixth time he felt a chill run down his spine and ice run through his veins. If Bruce would beat the son who’s death had broken his psyche as severely as he had tonight what was there stopping his father from doing the same to him if he slipped up and killed again. He hadn’t stopped to ask why Jason had shot Cobblepot. It was clear to Damian from all the video footage he’d analysed frame by frame that Jason had pulled away at the last second, clearly not wanting to kill the Penguin. How had his father missed this?

Doing something Damian never thought he would have to; he hacked Dick’s phone and got Roy’s most recent number. He wanted to check on Jason, his older brother had been right when he’d told Father that he’d never even hit Joker that hard. The last of the footage had had Jason unconscious. There were other reasons he was texting the original Titan however, he could no longer trust his father.

_#Roy, this is Damian. I wish to see my brother. I also have something I wish to talk with you both about something._

He ran off up to his room before his father could come home from his hideous attack on Jason. Damian knew he wouldn’t have too long to wait so he got to work. He grabbed his largest backpack and stuffed a couple of changes of clothes into it, along with his art supplies, but only after removing any trackers. He also wiggled up the floor of his wardrobe and the floorboard beneath. The thirteen year old had been secreting away cash, new collars for his pets, and had two aliases that his father didn’t know about.

Damian was switching out the collars on Titus and Alfred when his phone went off again. He finished attaching up their new leads, knowing that Goliath would help in his escape, and he could get Jon to take Bat-Cow to the farm in Smallville. He shot his friend a quick text asking him to get Bat-Cow as soon as possible without giving any details as why, the kid was a good friend and never pushed for more. Titus and Alfred were just as antsy as he was, clearly reflecting their master’s emotions. He got them down to the cave and Goliath scooped the three of them up into his paw. Goliath didn’t have any trackers on him as he only appeared when Damian wanted him around, plus the large bat didn’t like Father and so didn’t the man near him.

_#Pickup at Jason’s silent friend, R_

Damian smiled as it was clear Roy was protecting his older brother, he just hoped that protection might extend to him. He started directing Goliath to the gargoyle Jason had sat with so much during his time as Robin. Nestled under one of its clawed hands was a burner phone that Roy had modified. He pulled off his glove and the phone scanned his thumb print. There was an address on the screen that he quickly memorised, once he pulled his thumb off the scanner the screen shorted and he dropped the phone as it exploded.

The flight to the warehouse outside of Star City was long and cold but Damian persevered. He stopped once they were outside of Gotham and broke into a store, stealing a couple of blankets for Titus and Alfred. He didn’t want them to get cold just because of his fear of his father. When the warehouse came into sight Damian felt a sigh of relief leave him and heard a grumble from Goliath. He knew the large bat wanted to get him to safety and had picked up on the slight perking up of his mood.

The warehouse was completely different to how Damian had expected it to be. There was a comfortable living area with a kitchen, bedrooms, a bathroom, and a sitting room. Part of it was labelled as Roy’s warehouse while next to that was a sign for Jason’s office and weapons room. As he looked around the sitting room he noticed the abundance of photos that contained the pair of them and realised that the family didn’t know either of them as well as they thought they did.

A scream sounded from the bedrooms and Damian found his feet sprinting towards the stairs before he even realised he was moving. There were three of them but it was clear that two were guest rooms and only one was lived in frequently. Damian raced into the room and found Roy trying to calm his brother down. He’d already been patched up and Damian figured he’d been sleeping. He carefully approached the bed, desperate to comfort his brother.

Damian sat next to Jason on the opposite side to Roy. He could see the extent of the damage his father had caused and felt a wave of nausea roll through his gut. “Jay?” He tentatively asked. His brother’s eyes snapped open and he could see the fear still bubbling under the surface. “I had to see you, I…I still can’t,” Damian’s voice was wavering as he saw first-hand the injuries to Jason. “I’m…Brother…I’m scared of Father.” He’d been expecting his brother to shout or laugh at him, instead Jason lifted his arm and pulled his little brother into his side.

“Dami, hermanito, I’ll never let him do to you what he’s done to me. You’re so much better than any of us. What have I told you from day one?” Jason was speaking in hushed but firm tones ensuring that Damian understood just how much he meant to the older man.

“Well, you didn’t talk from day one,” the young boy joked.

Jason rolled his eyes, “you know what I meant squirt!” Damian laughed into his brother’s chest and felt strong dingers carding through his hair. A contented sigh escaped and he settled further into his side. Roy was shocked to his core. He’d never seen Damian act in such a way, even with Dick. He was acting like a child of twelve who’d just seen their brother nearly die, not like the miniature assassin everyone knew him as. Roy was quickly realising that maybe Jason was the only one who knew the real Damian, the only one who got to see him so real. He wanted to ask a million questions but knew neither of the brothers was ready for that yet.

Twenty-four hours later and Roy was reminded of one of Jason’s worse traits. Roy had always known Jason was a stubborn fool; he’d just forgotten how stubborn he was regarding healing times. It’d been seventy two hours since he’d saved the man from Bruce and yet he was already sat at the table eating breakfast with him and Damian.

 

Jason’s arm was in a sling and he was covered in bandages and dressings but he’d been refusing pain medications as they weren’t as effective due to the residual Lazarus magic coursing through his system. Even though the magic wasn’t enough to help heal him any faster than your average human. Roy kept a close watch on him, worried he’d try to overdo it and not allow true healing. He had wanted to take Jason back to the island where they’d been the Outlaws but he’d just wanted to go home instead.

“Harper, Jason, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?” Damian asked. Roy was relieved that he was sounding more like the Robin he knew. Both men nodded and gave the young boy their attention while still eating their bacon and eggs. “You two are far closer than any in the family really know aren’t you?” His tone was neutral and both men shared a look that conveyed far more than misunderstanding.

“You’re going to have to elaborate Dami.” Jason said around a mouthful of bacon. The younger boy scoffed at his brothers manners.

“You are in a relationship, not just friends or teammates, no?” He waved his fork over to the sitting room where their pictures and history were displayed for all to see.

“Yeah we are, um” Jason rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly looking very sheepish. “We’re married. Got married while still with Kori in the team, Roy used his hacking abilities to give me a new identity so it could be legal, we’re actually Mr and Mr Anders. We got the name from Kori’s civilian ID.” It all left Jason in a rush, almost as if he knew he’d never come completely clean if it didn’t all come out at once. Roy hummed in agreement and Damian saw the love radiating from the red head.

“I thought you were in a relationship with Donna, or do you have one of those relationships like Dick and Wally?” The young boy caught the anger that flashed across his brother’s eyes before it hid behind a cloud of indifference.

“Um, we, uh, we were having some problems and I, oh fuck,” Roy rubbed his hands across his face trying to hide from two people trained by Batman. “Donna was a mistake, a moment of weakness that hurt Jason on the same scale any of my relapses have. We were able to work through it after Artemis locked us in a room together.” Roy held his hand out and Jason took it without hesitation. Damian had always worried about his older brother, he wanted him to get all the happiness his first life with Father had promised him and it appeared to him that it’d finally happened.

The trio finished up breakfast and Roy helped Jason over to the sofa while Damian cleared away. He was watching Roy carefully, not quite trusting the older man after he’d hurt Jason in such a way. Then again, he knew he was projecting some of the fear and distrust he felt towards his father onto the archer. Both men had claimed they loved Jason and both had hurt him, but only one had really failed Jason.

The morning was spent with Roy playing Halo with Damian while Jason attempted to read Frankenstein for the countless time. It was difficult to do with the pain he was in and his arm propped up on pillows but he was trying to maintain an element of normality. He was also keeping an eye on Damian who was curling up against his side while shooting Covenant with Roy. It was obvious he was trying to get comfort from his brother after all he’d gone through.

It was one of the oddest days in Roy’s life, and that’s saying a lot for a guy who’d taken on a bunch of undead creeps intent on ending the world while being manipulated by Ra’s Al-bloody-Ghul. He watched Damian shadow Jason everywhere he went, including loitering outside the bathroom. The three of them also had to empty part of the basement/garage for Goliath, a massive bat that just made Roy think ‘this family and their fucking obsession with Bats’ but he didn’t voice that out loud. He then made a quick grocery store run because Damian refused to eat anything they had as it wasn’t clearly labelled as vegetarian; plus they now needed cat and dog food. He thought he’d reached the end of his weirdness for the day when the three of them were curled onto the sofa like a regular family, as if the child assassin was their own damn kid, with Titus at their feet and Alfred curled up in the kid’s lap. Then someone started to bang loudly, and rudely, on their front door.

“I know you’re in there Roy!” The voice shouted. Roy cursed loudly and rose to his feet.

“What the fuck do you want Ollie?” He demanded through the intercom, refusing to open the door as it could be a ruse by the Dark Knight himself.

“I want to talk about your houseguest, I’ve come alone and the _furry_ doesn’t know I’m here.” Oliver Queen sounded more sincere now but Roy still looked over at Jason to double check it was okay to let the man in. He got a dismissive wave for his trouble and so, rolling his eyes, let his once-mentor into the house.

Oliver wasn’t dressed in his Green Arrow get-up which either meant he was leaving Star City to be protected by Conner that night; or he wanted to make it clear he wasn’t there for a fight. Considering how their talks usually ended, he’d probably be in for a fight anyway. Roy led the way back over to the sofa and slumped down beside his husband, indicating the armchair for Oliver. Damian had pulled away from his brother and Roy noticed that the boy and his pets were now radiating a protective aura.

“Talk Ollie, we ain’t got all night.” Roy said. He was pissed that their relaxing night had been interrupted. He belatedly realised that Jason had paused the film (Battle Royale) which they’d been watching before Oliver’s ill-timed arrival.

“I just wanted to,” his blue eyes quickly scanned over the injuries littering Jason’s body. “Fuck, did ol’ pointy ears do that?”

“Hit me harder than he’s ever hit that fucking psycho murderin’ clown.” Jason huffed out. Damian barely managed to hide the flinch at both the mention of the Joker and what Bruce had done.

“What state is he in?” Oliver asked, not noticing the fear emanating from both the Red Hood and Robin.

“Didn’ fight back. No point. He weren’t goin’ to listen to me, never does.” Jason slumped back against the couch and didn’t hide the pain the movement caused him. Damian immediately reached for the herbal tea he’d brewed to help Jason’s pain, handing his brother the cup.

Oliver, unlike Bruce, asked what had caused the fight. Jason just squeezed Roy’s hand and let his husband explain. He tried to keep all venom from his voice when talking about Willis or how the penguin had caused the man’s death. It was clear to all in the room that he was hurt on his husband’s behalf. It was also clear that he loved Jason and would happily finish the job with Cobblepot if he got the chance. Oliver was floored that Bruce hadn’t bothered to talk with his son and then chuckled at his own thoughts, as if the Dark Knight would talk when he could just beat someone up.

His stomach rolled as nausea overcame him when Roy started to explain the fight between the two men. He knew that Bruce had a vicious streak; he’d seen it during fights with the Justice League enough times. He just never thought that the man would be so barbaric to his own son. Add in that Jason had just watched his own team sacrifice themselves for the city Bruce swore to protect and he was suddenly as angry as Roy.

“Well, and I’m not just saying this as you’re my son-in-law, you’re always welcome in my city Jason. You are safe here. I’ll talk to the rest of our family and ensure they know that no Bats are allowed within Star’s city limits.” Oliver sounded so wounded for Jason. Roy knew they were on slightly better terms but to finally hear the man acknowledge Jason as his son-in-law was just the final nail in the coffin of how weird the day had been. “I’ve got to ask though, why is Robin here?” He waved to where the young teen was still seated ready to defend his brother.

“I’m here because I do not trust Bruce anymore.” He seemed to deflate a little at that, as if now realising just how much the man had betrayed them. “If he reacts like that when Jason shoots a notorious crime lord what’s stopping him from doing the same to me when I inevitably end up seriously maiming or killing someone?” He shudders as if the next words are a betrayal of everything he’s been taught, which knowing his family history Roy suspects it is a betrayal. “I’m scared of him, of my own father, and I’ve never been scared of anyone including my mother and grandfather. I watched the footage from his cowl a dozen times hoping I’d missed Jason fighting back, instead all I saw was my brother being beaten brutally by our father. All I saw was our father ignoring the fear and utter dejection written all over his son. He didn’t just _punish_ him physically, he verbally eviscerated him. I just…” Damian falters and Jason immediately pulls his brother back into his side, ignoring how the movement increases his pain.

Roy catches the surprise Oliver tries to hide at seeing Damian accept such open affection. It’s a known thing throughout the hero community in the States that Robin only begrudgingly accepts affection from Nightwing. They all know that Nightwing is a man who shows affection through touch more than words, who comforts everyone in his team with physical reassurances. So it’d been understandable to see him doing the same with Robin, a boy they all considered to be like a pitbull trained to fight rather than the soft ‘nanny’ dog he should have been. Roy just shrugs a shoulder at his ex-mentor and squeezes Jason’s knee. He’s not expecting any response from his husband who’s started quietly reassuring the boy in a language known only to those from Nanda Parbat; still it is a weird day.

“He’s staying with us; for as long as he wants. If that means we have to use one of his alternate ID’s to adopt him then so be it.” Jason locks eyes with the green archer and growls out his next words. “I’m not letting anyone who claims to be family hurt or scare my brother ever again. I’ve let him down enough in thirteen years; that stops now.”

Roy is a little startled. He’d only ever heard Jason speak in that tone when they’d been on missions, when he’s trying to get information out of the worst of the worst. Roy leans against his husband and thinks everything over from the past few days. He’s got his husband back, his heart is whole once again, all the feelings of rejection he’d felt from the Titans splitting and then reforming without him have disappeared. He can do this one thing for the man who’d given him so much in their years together.

“Hey, I don’t mind if we have a kid. It’s something we used to talk about. Maybe now we could consider getting Damian a sister or something.” He doesn’t fail to notice how Jason relaxes at his words as if the younger vigilante had been worried Roy would reject his youngest brother. All Roy’s ever wanted is a family, to have people around him who are there for him and care about him. He sees Jason’s original leaving for what it was, a fucked up attempt at caring for him. Their separation only seemed to make them both worse so he can do this for the man who’s already helping him push his urges further away. Roy also notices how Damian seems to perk up at the idea of being accepted by Roy so easily. It’s not hard for him to fathom why, the boy had had to fight for acceptance even when it came to his own father so to have someone do so in such an easy way is new territory for him.

Oliver looks between the trio seeing how they already look more like a family than he’d ever seen from Bruce, and the man had invited all the Arrow family to his summer BBQ multiple times. “Okay. So,” he runs a hand through his blonde hair, ruffling up the perfectly messy style they’d been held in, “I’ll help in any way I can.” He sighs as he pulls out his phone. Jason notices it’s a Queen Industries version of the Wayne Tech smart phone they’d released earlier in the year. However, as he knows with Oliver, it probably works better than the Wayne Tech one. “I’ve let the fam know about the whole ‘no Bats in Star’ thing. Dinah just wants to know you’re both safe. Damian, do you need me to set any of the ID’s up legally?” The young boy shakes his head. “Okay, guessing that’s an advantage to having the Daughter of the Daemon as your mum. I can help with the adoption if you two need it. We can create some documents making Damian’s alias your legal brother and say you’re his only living family.”

“Why are you doing all of this Oliver? I broke Bat’s one rule. Plus in all the time I’ve known you, you’ve never shown any sign of liking me.” Jason sounds confused but more so he sounds broken. A person willingly helping him with no gain for them is an alien concept to him. His entire life has revolved around people only helping him if they can make a substantial gain from him; it’s what led to his death after all.

“You’re family and you make Roy happy. You’ve given enough to this world, to this family, I think it’s time someone helped you for once.” Oliver didn’t seem fazed by Jason’s reaction but he’d known the man since he was Robin and knew how his life, both his lives, had started.

Jason gave in, his body and mind too exhausted to look for any hidden motives. As he let his head rest against Damian’s Roy noticed it for what it was, an end to their conversation. He quietly shuffled Oliver out the door with a promise to phone the next day. The businessman was just happy that he hadn’t come to blows with the ginger archer; a first in recent years.

Once he’d gotten the door locked and security system re-set, Roy decided it was time to drag his husband and Damian up to bed. He had a feeling the night would be spent much like the one before, Damian curled protectively against his brother’s side. He felt selfish for wanting Jason to heal quickly just so he got to have his husband to himself; but he supposed it was to be expected when they’d not seen each other for a while.

The following days were a whirlwind of managing Jason’s pain and learning to live as a trio. They settled Damian into his own room, with Mia swinging by to take him out shopping. He needed a whole new wardrobe as he only had two changes of clothes as it was all he could risk taking the trackers off of. He’d been too worried about how much time he had before Batman stormed home.

Over those days it began to niggle at the archer just how close the Red Hood and Robin were considering the public perception of the pair. Damian had always tensed up at Dick’s casual affection but with Jason, he leaned into it all and returned it immediately. It was something that none of their family had probably ever noticed, despite their claims to being trained by the _world’s greatest detective_.

Luckily they were spending the afternoon playing The Master Chief Collection – Halo 4, so they could play on one console. The three of them were all snuggled up on the sofa. Their feet were resting on the coffee table despite it being littered with wrappers. The animals had settled down under their legs after it became clear that they weren’t going to get any junk food.

When they’d all died once again on screen, Roy paused the game and turned to the other two in the room. “Look I gotta ask, how are you two closer than I’ve ever seen you with Dick?” He asked, pointing at Damian. Jason felt his brother stiffen against his side and reached around him so he could rub his back in soothing circles.

“We’ve known each other for a long time.” Jason replied, hoping Roy would be satisfied. Unfortunately he and his brother weren’t the only ones who were trained detectives.

“There’s more here than just the few years you were back with the Bats.” Roy just narrowed his eyes at the pair. Damian and Jason shared a look full of gentle affection and then they both gave a small nod.

“I met Jason when he first came to the League. He, um,” Damian’s usual confidence was quickly displaced by grief and awkwardness. He refused to look at either man when continuing. “Even when he was catatonic he still cared for me. I would try to help him eat and generally survive while he would just give me gentle hugs or stroke his fingers over any bandages I had. Once he was dunked into the pit I got to know the brilliant person that’d been trapped. We were brothers, he even,” Damian trailed off. He wasn’t sure if Jason wanted Roy to know about everything that had happened and was surprised when Jason stepped in.

“Talia thinks she knows when his first kill was; it wasn’t until I’d actually returned to Gotham though as I always met up with him during the earlier missions he was sent on. It helps I was travelling with training.” He shrugged in slight embarrassment.

“Aww you’ve always been his older brother.” Roy cooed at the duo.

“tt, obviously Harper.” Damian said scornfully. “Anyway, once I came to Gotham we would meet up in secret as he wasn’t getting on with the family for reasons you well know. It just sort of became routine. Plus we knew it’d upset them to be reminded of our time with the League.” Roy let it all sink in. The hero community assumed that Robin preferred Nightwing over anyone else. Now, as he watched the brothers, he could see how wrong everyone was.

The heavy emotions in the room started to way down on the trio. Roy felt awful for not noticing how close his husband was with his younger brother. It made sense to Roy after hearing their explanations with how long they’d known each other. Jason squeezed Damian’s hand and looked at Roy with a worried expression.

“You alright there Baby?” His voice laced with concern. Roy just blinked owlishly at him.

“Why wouldn’t I be? I just feel awful for not seeing it sooner. I’d have loved to get to know Damian before now.” Roy managed to get out once he’d felt his brain restart. Jason chuckled at his husband and pulled him into a kiss.

“I’m so glad it was you who saved me from _him_. I…I’ve, ugh, I’ve missed you.” Jason breathed the words against Roy’s lips. He felt his brother shift away from him and listened to his footsteps, along with Titus and Alfred’s, leave the living room.

Roy pulled Jason into a deeper kiss with a hand around the back of his neck. Jason unwrapped his fist from the front of Roy’s shirt and threaded his fingers in his luscious ginger hair. A small moan escaped the archer as Jason tugged his head back to adjust the angle of the kiss. They slipped back into the knowledge they held of each other’s bodies, pleasure building between them.

With a final tug to Roy’s hair Jason moved his good hand down to his hip and pushed. Roy took the hint, climbing over to straddle Jason’s lap. He settled his legs on either side of his husband’s legs, grinding down. His lips were met in another fierce kiss as a moan rippled up from the pressure of feeling Jason’s arousal. Jason tried to reach up with his still injured hand, so into the moment that he’d forgotten that he was injured. As pain ignited his nerves and a loud ‘fuck’ forcing any sexual tension out of the air, Roy jumped to his feet and ran for the pain medication that was in the kitchen.

As much as the pair hated that their moment of passion and reconnection had been interrupted by Jason’s injuries it relaxed them both knowing how much they were still knew the other. With a quick gulp of water Jason swallowed down his pain medication. Roy slumped back onto the sofa and threw his arm around his husband’s shoulders. A film was put on and eventually both men fell into a deep slumber.

The weeks pass and Jason slowly heals. Damian is enrolled at the local public school under his new alias of Amir Khalil with his _foster parents_ also donating to the school. He didn’t put up a fight about going as he wanted to keep a low profile in the city and knew this would help. He’d be able to pick up the local slang and accent to further distance himself from Damian Wayne.

For vigilantes finding a routine can be difficult. Trying to fit in sleep, daytime activities that protect your identity, the night work, and trying to solve cases can all build up and lead to slip-ups. However, for the Harpers and Damian it’s easy. They’re taking a break from going out at night and helping Oliver, or the other Arrow’s, on cases during the day when Damian is at school. Training is something they do as a family in the evenings before getting Damian into bed at a reasonable hour, something Bruce never managed.

Life is going well so all are anticipating a problem. It comes eventually, a few months after they’ve settled into their family life. Wally appears at Roy’s door asking for his help with the latest Titans mission. What the red-head isn’t expecting is for Roy to turn him down flat and try to shut the door in his face.

“What the fuck?” The speedster snaps at the archer, hand pushing back on the door. “Dude! Can we at least talk?” Desperation seeping into his voice as he tries again.

“To be honest Wally, with the company you keep I don’t think now is the best time.” Roy tries to shut the door on his again. All that achieves is the speedster pushing harder and the pair end up locked in a stalemate as Roy doesn’t want to use his full strength and hurt the Flash of Keystone City.

“What do you mean by that?” Wally lets his anger and disappointment show on his face finally. “If we’re judging others company I’m not the one who ran off with a murderer and their best friends ex-fiancée!” Roy had forgotten how angry all the speedsters could get, the surprise causing his grip to lessen on the door. Feeling the difference, Wally immediately puts all his strength behind his push and forces his way into the warehouse.

The original Kid Flash takes a look around the clean and tidy living space, one eyebrow rising in surprise. He remembers the state Roy’s room at the old Teen Titans tower used to be. The cleanliness starts alarm bells ringing as he spins on his heel to face the scowling archer. Roy is stood there, arms crossed over his chest, trying to glare down Wally.

“Wally I think it’s best if you leave.” He tries for reasonable but knows he hasn’t it the mark with the growl in his voice.

“Seriously!?” Wally stalks over to Roy and shoves a finger into his chest. “That’s how you want to play this? What are you hiding?” He continues jabbing his finger into the hard chest in front of him until Roy moves lightening quick and grabs it, twisting his hand around.

“I’m not afraid to get the Taser or freeze arrows so I suggest you back the _fuck_ off.” Roy’s voice has dropped into that deadly calm that Jason usually exhibits before blowing some scum’s brains all over the pavement. He feels a flood of satisfaction at the widening his tone brings to Wally’s eyes. He knew he’d never been feared by the Titans, even when he was with the Outlaws. Now though, now it’s different.

Using his connection to the speed force, Wally vibrates his body to slip through Roy’s grip and take a couple of steps back. He wanted, desperately, to put some space between them; even when he knew he could get away in time. Reaching up, Wally runs a hand through his scruffy hair and huffs out a harsh breath. He’s about to talk when Jason’s voice floats down from the bedrooms being followed by the man himself.

“Schools nearly out babe, we should get goin’.” His heavy steps thud into the silence, both men frozen.

Wally ends up being the first to snap. “Really Roy?! You have some nerve!” His shouting makes the footfalls speed up and soon enough Jason is by Roy’s side. Both men watch the shock and confusion morph onto Wally’s face as he takes in the brace on Jason’s arm and knee which he’s got to wear for a good few months yet, if he ever wants to regain full range of motion that is.

“Hello Wally, nice of you to drop by. Oh hello Jay, what happened man? Oh you know, Bruce decided I needed to be beaten within an inch of my life, harder than he’s ever punched that bloody clown.” Jason states sarcasm dripping like acid from every word. Roy slips an arm around his waist and he feels the small shakes that the anxiety is causing Jason to go through. Forgetting who is in front of them, he presses a kiss to Jason’s forehead as the taller man slumps onto his shoulder to let some of the weight off his weaker leg.

“I had to swing in and save him. Thought the _bastard_ ,” Roy spits out, “was going to kill him. Finally cross that line.” Sarcasm fills his voice and Wally realises he’s made a grave misstep.

“Look, uh, look,” Wally runs a hand though his hair, “I’ll, uh, I’ll just get out of your hair and tell the team you said you were bus-“

“You’ll tell them that I don’t want to ever work in a team led by someone who is such a hypocrite when it comes to family.” Roy squeezes Jason’s side and watches Wally falter. “Oh also, tell them I won’t ever be leaving my husband again.” With his final piece said Roy resets the code to refuse any of the Titans onto the property. He loves his RoyBots and knows they’ll keep his family safe. “Better get going, the RoyBots will know your speed and weaknesses.”

Wally leaves in a blur of red, lightening sparking in his wake. Jason and Roy exchange glances and move to slip on their shoes. They know they’ll be late now to picking their kid up but that he’ll understand once they explain.

Neither of them were that surprised when Damian blew his top. Their only saving grace in to the whole situation is that Jason didn’t use any names when referring to the fifth Robin. Roy was amazed by the fire Damian was exuding, he was sure if the kid thought about it he could rain down hellfire and brimstone with just the anger burning through his system and the venom in his words. If they’d ever felt the need for reassurance that Damian wanted to remain with them, his current outburst of furious anger was all the evidence they’d need.

The whole incident with Wally had unsettled the family. They found themselves sticking closer together and closer to home. Most of the Arrow family had popped by, all except Dinah as she’d been giving them space to adjust to life as a family with a child. She’d been keeping in touch via text and the odd phone call, still proving that she was the closest thing he’d ever had to a mother.

The only time they weren’t together was when Damian was at school or Roy had an NA meeting. In both instances the pair left would spend their time together, and in the case of Roy’s NA meeting Jason would take Damian to do something relaxing and fun like getting ice-cream. They were just starting to settle back into some semblance of a normal routine, the anxiety of Wally’s visit dissipating, when major news from Gotham hit every network.

Nightwing had been shot while helping Batman. The news was reporting that he was still undergoing surgery and would keep the world updated on his condition. Jason immediately called the other two into the living room. He was worried about how Damian would react and was willing to take him back to Gotham if he wanted to visit. Although he couldn’t understand why Dick was in Gotham and not Blüdhaven, then he remembered that Bruce could manipulate people to do anything he wanted of them.

Roy and Jason watched Damian carefully as the news covered everything that had happened once again. He was snuggled between the pair of them and Alfred was curled up on his lap, sensing the two adult’s anxiety. Titus was at their feet and they could hear the gentle rumbling growl of Goliath from his bed in their new garage.

“Tt, I don’t wish to go back for him.” Damian’s voice would have been bland had it not been for the undercurrent of anger.

“Are you sure Hermanito?” Jason turned to face him.

“I am quite sure. He never came to you any of the times you needed help. Family only means everything to him when it’s easy so why should I bother now?” His anger had changed to one of disappointment. It was clear he hadn’t agreed with the way Dick had treated Jason. “I tried every time to get him to reach out using the excuse of ‘teach me how to be a better brother’ but he’d just say you deserved it and walk away from me.”

Jason feels his blood boil knowing how Dick has made his brother feel. He can sense the distress Damian is currently feeling, knowing it isn’t for the injuries Dick is currently in hospital for but for the way he’d treat any attempt from the young boy to reach out to Jason. If he wasn’t still in braces he’d have half a mind to storm into Gotham and demand to know what the entire BatFamily were thinking in making such a young boy feel that way. As it is he has to content himself we scowling at the TV and hoping that Dick will be treated better than either of them by the rest of the family if his injuries change him.

It comes as no surprise to any of the little family when, a week later, Barbara and Wally are stood just on the outskirts of their property trying to get their attention. It’s clear from the utterly distressed state of Wally’s clothes and hair that he isn’t doing well, with much the same being said of Barbara too. Roy pulls out his phone and begins ranting to whichever member of the Arrow family is unfortunate enough to answer the phone. It’s not wholly surprising considering there is currently a member of the Bats on the edge of their property. Jason steels himself and pulls the door open, telling Damian to stay in his room until they’ve left unless he wants them to know he’s there.

The security system is quickly changed by Roy while he’s still shouting at whoever answered. Jason hadn’t been able to tell as he’d passed him out the door because the other person hadn’t had a chance to talk. He knew they’d all be needing a few hours of comfort, and perhaps shooting shit in a video game, after this visit. Jason steps just outside the door and watches Barbara’s face go through a myriad of emotions before settling into her ‘Oracle’ blank expression. It’d work better if all she’s gone through over the last few days wasn’t so clear on her person. “You two going to stand out there all day or get in here and say your piece?” He shouts across the yard, spins on his heel and stalks back inside while trying to ignore the twinges of pain the movement caused.

Wally scoops Barbara up and wizzes across the lot, both unsure of how long they’ll have until the family changes their mind. He settles her back on her feet once they’re through the door. Roy is still involved in his phone conversation, although he has now settled down into a grumpy growl, so Jason knows this talk is going to fall to him. He crosses his arms across his chest and stares the pair down.

“Hello Jason,” Wally said, rubbing the back of his neck rather bashfully. “How, uh, how are you feeling now?”

“Hello Wally, Barbara,” he nods to both keeping his voice as calm as possible. He knows there is no use escalating the situation from his side; he’s not the one who’s reached out after being told that wasn’t something the family wanted. “What can we do for you?” He gestures to Roy who either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care as he’s now actually listening to the person on the other line. If Jason listens carefully he can just make out the unimpressed voice of Conner, _poor bastard,_ Jason thinks, _he’s always the one getting the crappiest end of the stick_.

“We, uh, I mean Barbara and I, we were wondering if Roy knew what happened to Dick and uh,” he runs a hand through that flame red hair of his that is _always_ a mess. “I think this was a bad idea.” He mutters. Jason scoffs and rolls his eyes, perfectly encapsulating ‘no fucking shit’ with his every being. Roy lets out a chuckle as he watches the interaction, now seemingly calmer thanks to whatever Conner has said.

Everyone stands in silence for a good five minutes. No one seems to want to break it, to set off what could be an explosive argument. Luckily they don’t need to when they hear the grumble of multiple bike engines pulling into the yard. Jason lets out an evil smile as he realises why Roy calmed so quickly after he started letting Conner talk. The Arrows are here to support them.

Oliver is first through the door. He’s full of fury and pulls the couple into a bone-crushing hug before rounding on the intruders. The rest of the Arrow clan, including Dinah, filter through in a slightly more sedate pace than Ollie but just as angry.

“I wasn’t expecting the member of the Bats and Birds that broke through our ranks to get here to be _you_ Barbara.” Dinah drawls at her close friend.

“Don’t start Di, I’m here for Dick.” She tries to remain relaxed, keep her body language open, but Jason can already see the edges of it fraying.

“Oh right,” Roy sarcastically says, drawing out the last word. “Let me guess, you want to know when I’ll visit.” Both intruders nod and take each other’s hand. “Well that’ll happen,” Roy pauses, pretending to think, “oh yeah!” He throws up a hand as if the thought has just struck him. “I’ll visit him never.”

“But you are one of his oldest friends. How…how could you?” Barbara splutters at him. He rolls his eyes and steps towards her, out of the defensive group of people surrounding him.

“Easily, I don’t visit people who’ve only ever considered my husband family when it’s easy to them.” He reaches behind him and Jason automatically takes his hand. “For Dick, family is _everything_ until it gets too hard. Then the bastard drops them faster than they can blink. Oliver promised us that he’d keep the Bats out of Star City so we could feel safe. I know they’ve stopped multiple attempts by the lot of you over the last few months; this incident makes our feelings towards you no different. All I want to focus on is my husband and son so if you can please leave. If you don’t I’ll be asking these guys to get you to.” Without waiting for a response he turns and pulls Jason up the stairs and towards Damian’s room. They can already hear the loud rock music vibrating the door along with the escalating voices back by their front door.

They weren’t sure what to expect when they stepped into the boy’s room but him running up to them and hugging them in a desperate hug wasn’t it. The pair can feel him shaking as hiccupping sobs stutter out of him. It causes them to drop to their knees and hold him tighter.

When they finally manage to get Damian to calm down, one still running their hand through his raven hair and the other rubbing his back. They stay curled into each other’s arms, needing the comfort. He pulls back just enough to look at their faces. “I was so worried about you; I know what those two will do when it comes to _Grayson_.” He spits the name like it’s pure poison polluting his mouth. “Can you just…can I ask…” He takes a deep breath, letting his head slump onto Jason’s chest. They gently coax Damian into looking back up as they want to hear what he wants to say. “Can we formalise the adoption soon? I’m so scared they’re going to take me away. I even want my DNA put into the system as Amir Khalil as your second cousin? I know it means your DNA going into the system but it’ll help if Bruce ever tries to take me back.” Both men are quick to agree. Roy shoots Oliver a text asking him to stay behind so they can organise it all today. It’ll make it go through quicker and help Damian feel safer in their future.

The adoption went through smoothly as the courts and CPS reviewed all the evidence of Jason being Amir’s only surviving family. They altered DNA records to show they were related distantly and soon enough the Anders family now had a son. Everything was kept very low key, until an overeager journalist uncovered the previous adoption papers linking Oliver Queen to Roy Harper, now Anders thanks to him taking his husbands name.

The press started hounding Oliver at work in an attempt to get information surrounding his new grandson. He tried for weeks to push them away, to keep the boy safe knowing what would befall the family if his photo got out. He knew that Bruce was searching for Damian. The Bat kept arguing with the League as he wanted his Robin back and suspected that one of them knew where he was. He never spoke of Robin as his son so Oliver doubted the sincerity of his search.

Oliver was beginning to get more and more worried for the future of his family. He sat Roy and Jason down and drew up a plan. It was simple enough and after they’d spoken it over with the boy who was now legally Amir Khalil-Anders the new fathers quickly agreed.

A week later found the entire Arrow family, along with Red Rōnin and Ghoul who were their newest members, arrived on the Watchtower for the monthly meeting. Usually only Oliver and Dinah were allowed at the meeting but they’d asked Clark and Diana if they could bring the rest of them along as they had important business to discuss. They’d agreed as Oliver rarely made requests of such a nature.

As everyone filed into the meeting room looks were shot in the direction of the Arrow family and their two new members. Jason had his hand resting on Amir’s shoulder and felt him stiffen as the Bat family filtered in. They didn’t know why the family were there but seeing them sent a rush of cold, hard fear shooting down Amir’s spine.

Bruce stood from his seat at the round table, his family slouching on the chairs to one side of the room, and called the meeting to order. “So, first order of business. Have any of you got updates on Robin? He is _my_ solider and should be home working on _my_ mission.” He was looking at Clark, sure the man would know as he had Damian’s cow at the farm.

Oliver rose from his chair while trying to mask his disgust at the way Bruce had been talking about his son since he’d run away. “About that actually…” He let the words hang in the air and could feel the Bat’s glare trying to burn into his mind. “Arsenal, you want to take over?”

“Thanks Dad.” The red clad archer stepped forward, using his bulk to shield his family. “I have a few things to say with regards to Damian.” He watched Bruce bristle at the name. The reaction was more from being reminded that he was a boy and not a replaceable solider. Roy felt his hackles risk, much like that of a wolf protecting its pack. “He is a scared boy who saw his father beat his own son, Damian’s brother, close to death.” He heard the slight scoff from Bruce. “Yes B, it was that close. I should know, I’m the one who has been looking after him for months and helping him with his recovery.”

“As if we can trust your judgement; you’re just a junkie who’s desperate for attention.” Bruce remarked, venom lacing his words. The Arrow family were immediately on edge, their hands dancing over their weapons at their brother/son/husband being spoken about in such a derogatory way. Red Rōnin had drawn his kris and Ghoul had drawn his new throwing stars. Roy waved them off and the other room’s inhabitants watched how the whole family relaxed at the small flick of a wrist.

“If you’re going to resort to insulting my past then I will leave with Red Rōnin and Ghoul right now. You’ll get no answers and we will continue living with the same undercurrent of fear we have been for months.” Roy’s voice was firm as he held eye contact with the while lenses of the Bat’s cowl. He got a small nod from the man to carry on and so he soldiered on. “There will always be consequences for your actions. As such when we got a frantic text from a terrified child who just wanted to be with their brother, the only person they’d known their whole life, then it made sense to let him in. It made sense to us to let him become a part of our life for as long as he wished to remain.”

“You have done nothing over the past few months except look for _your solider_.” Roy pinched the bridge of his nose, hating the domino mask for a moment as he couldn’t get the pressure he wanted. He could feel a migraine coming on. It always happened when trying to talk to the black clad man who reacted less than a brick wall would. “You haven’t once looked for your _son_. He is a kid Bats. None of them have ever had a proper childhood while with you, for Damian it’s even worse. He was only ever given snippets of a childhood when his big brother was with him.” Roy noticed Nightwing starting to preen out the corner of his eye. “I don’t mean you Dickwing. I meant Jason. Did any of you know how far back their relationship went?”

“Jason doesn’t know little D!” Nightwing shouted, jumping to his feet. “He’s _never_ interacted with him outside of costume.” He sounded so sure of himself that Roy couldn’t help but feel a little pity for the ex-acrobat. Instead he chose to shake his head and let out a small, sad smile.

“You sure about that? Have you ever asked, have any of you?” Roy knew the answer he was going to get but still he let the silence hang for a bit. It was answer enough after all. “I’m glad you’ve got your memories back ‘Wing, but don’t make up shit. It won’t do anyone any good.”

“What is the purpose of all of this Arsenal?” Tim had stepped forward and placed a hand on Bruce’s forearm. They all jumped when Ghoul who stepped up beside Arsenal.

“Batman,” Ghoul pulled off his hood and revealed his face. Bruce let out a gasp and opened his mouth to speak only to get cut off by the small teen. “Don’t, don’t even try. I have _never_ been your son, only your solider. When I saw the footage of…” His voice trailed off with a tremble causing Red Rōnin to step up beside him and slip a protectively supportive arm around his shoulders.

He leant down and whispered in Amir’s ear. “You can do this Habibi.” The quiet Arabic soothed that small, trembling boy in the back of Amir’s head. He slumped into Jason’s side, the warmth reassuring him that he would _always_ have his big brother by his side. The Bats were all shocked by the display. They’d never seen such a vulnerable display from the young boy in all the years he’d been with the family.

“You ignore me on my birthday. You constantly treat me like I’m just some tool. All of you were picked, were made to feel loved and wanted. I was the one forced on you all. I was the one you still push away.” Amir let out a small sigh. He quickly explained his relationship with Jason. He let the family know how long they’d known each other, how he’d even known Jason when Jason didn’t even know himself. “When I watched the cowl footage from that night I was terrified for Jason and myself. I knew you’d treat me the same if I ever killed again. Over all of that however, was the concern for the brother I loved more than I’d loved anyone or anything in my life, concern for the man who’d sung me to sleep when the nightmares of my death got too severe…even when it meant sneaking into the Manor to do so.” He let out a smile at the memory.

Cassandra could see the rage and hatred radiating from her father’s frame. She knew the situation was on a knife edge and had to step in. “Father, Damian is speaking the truth. He loves Jason and doesn’t love you, you scare him and fear cannot foster love.” She took a calming breath as her father’s cold, white gaze locked onto her. “All you are showing is rage and hatred, at all of them, but especially Jason. You see us; Dick, Tim, and I; as your children. You’ve only ever seen Damian as a solider to wield in much the same way his mother did. How is that fair?”

“Cassandra I thank you for your honesty and letting us know the truth. Jason’s deep voice rumbled from under his own red hood. He held Damian to his side tighter. He let it all out. Every emotion he’d been feeling about Bruce came pouring out, but more than that came the emotions he’d felt seeing that _his_ baby brother had been abused by both his parents when he should have found happiness and peace. Cassandra looked over the pair again and smiled.

“He has that now.” Her words caused all of the Bats to look at her in almost betrayal. “With you and Roy he has found peace and happiness.” She watched the blush bloom across all three men’s cheeks. It was adorable to her how much they all doubted how much they meant to one another.

Damian pulled his spine straight and shrugged off Jason’s arm, choosing to step forward to better enable him to stand up to Bruce. “I chose to leave you Mr Wayne. I am happier with my brother and his husband than I ever have been before. We no longer have to sneak around so as to maintain our relationship through fear of setting you off. I am no longer Robin, to be completely honest I never wanted to be. It was the only way for you to see me at all. I no longer wish, or dream, of being your son or in your family. Roy has been more a father to me in the few months we’ve been a proper family than you have in the years I lived with you. He was appalled that you forgot my thirteenth birthday, that you didn’t acknowledge it once when even Mother managed.” He paused, sucking in a deep breath to calm the tears trying to fall. “I am an Anders now. I haven’t been forced to fight once. I haven’t been scared of being hit or ignored. I have only felt love. The only fear I’ve felt has been for my brother’s life and when people came by to interfere. Beyond all of that, they’ve never once judged me for my past and have worked on helping me move past it. Goodbye Batman, do _not_ contact myself or my family again.”

Jason took Amir’s hand in his and pulled him into a tight hug, whispering soothing reassurances to him. Roy stepped up behind the small boy and pulled both men into a hug. It was a natural family display that had the Bats freezing. The open affection wasn’t something they’d ever seen from the small boy. He’d always tensed up when Dick would hug him, he’d actively shrug off any other attempts. They realised now it was because it all happened after a mission or case had gone well and while he was still in his Robin gear.

Batman stormed out of the meeting room, the door slamming behind him. Dick felt sick to his stomach for knowing just how little he’d helped the boy. He’d not wanted to push too hard and had never tried outside of Robin. He watched as the family were still hugging and felt a longing for having something similar one day.

Cassandra stepped forward, catching Oliver’s eye, and gave him a small nod. It was all the understanding the Arrow family needed. The small family would be left alone from now on. It was clear they were all good for each other, especially for Amir. The boy was openly showing emotion and had given them all too much to think about. The only one who felt any happiness was Cassandra. She’d read so much from their body language that was nothing but positive when talking about their own family because that’s all their family was now, positivity and happiness and that was all they wanted.


End file.
